


Come With Me

by Burgie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Little bit of angst, M/M, Making Out, post-LOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor asks Jack to reconsider his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

Jack regretted walking away almost as soon as he heard the TARDIS dematerialise. In his mind, he was suddenly back on Satellite 5 coming back to life for the first time. He’d hated that man then. But now... now, he wasn’t sure how he felt about him. There was a newfound fondness for the Time Lord that had replaced what had at first been simple lust. It was not unlike what he felt for Ianto, this fondness. Maybe he should do something about his feelings for him before he lost him. He would not make that mistake twice

So deep in thought was he that he almost missed the sound of the blue box appearing. He only noticed that it was there when the door opened and a hand reached out and pulled him into it.

“Doctor?” he managed to get out before those lips were on his, pressing him against the door with what felt like over a year’s worth of longing and need. Jack responded in kind, his hands crawling up the Doctor’s back beneath his clothes and over the skin that he’d longed to touch for far too long.

“Jack,” the Doctor panted, finally breaking away to let him breathe. While Jack may not be able to die, the Doctor was aware that humans still needed to breathe.

“Hello to you too,” Jack laughed, reluctantly taking his hands away from the Doctor’s skin. “I think that’s the best greeting you’ve ever given.” His heart was racing as suppressed feelings came back to the forefront of his mind. Maybe the Master had tried to torture his love for the Doctor out of the Immortal, and maybe it had almost worked. But that whole year full of torture was wiped away in one kiss.

“That’s what you missed out on when you declined my offer,” the Doctor grinned. “Would you like to reconsider?” Now that Jack was closer, he could see the deep sadness and hope mixed in those eyes.

“My answer’s still the same,” Jack told him sadly, fully aware that he was breaking both his hearts with that statement. “My team needs me and, more than that, the Earth needs me. Just like the whole universe needs you.”

At that, the sadness became overwhelming and the Doctor broke down for the first time in years, the first time since he’d lost Rose. Maybe, for the Doctor, this was losing Rose all over again combined with losing his entire race.

Jack took the Doctor into his arms, rubbing circles on his back with his hands before resting a hand on the back of the Doctor’s head. He held him as he cried, feeling at a loss as to what to say. The Doctor had always been so strong, so unflappable, so seeing him break down so completely was almost enough to make anyone cry. But Jack remained strong, letting the Doctor fall to pieces in his arms.

“It’ll be okay,” he murmured, even though he wasn’t entirely sure whether or not it would be.

“I’m the last of my kind, Jack,” the Time Lord said to him, stepping back and wiping the tears from his eyes. “I thought I was before but then I wasn’t and it was just taken away from me.”

“You never know, you might find another one somewhere,” Jack figured. “Who knows how many other guys or girls out there in the universe with a pocket watch?” The Doctor smiled at him and then kissed him, his lips tasting salty.

The kiss this time wasn’t filled with as much need. It was slow and soft and salty but progressed to something more passionate. It went from lips moving together to tongues being introduced and then hands travelling all over bodies.

“Thank you,” the Time Lord whispered against Jack’s lips when he pulled away this time.

“You do need someone,” Jack confirmed. “Maybe that’s me but you’ve already helped me find my place in the universe. That’s what you’re good at- you pick up the most ordinary people and turn them into something great.” The Doctor kissed him again, gently.

“I suppose I should let you go now,” the Doctor decided, gently untangling his arms from where they’d been under Jack’s coat.

“Yeah, you should,” Jack agreed with a cheeky grin. “Who knows what trouble my team’s getting into without me there to look after them?”

“And I’m sure there’s something or someone for me to save,” the Doctor continued, running his hand through his hair.

“The universe would be lost without you,” Jack remarked.

“And Earth would be lost without you,” the Doctor replied. “You brilliant man, you.” Jack laughed, feeling a blush colour his cheeks, and the Doctor laughed as well. “Now, go to your team. Or... if you want, you could stay here with me for a while. Just a few days and you can leave anytime you want.”

“It’d be stupid to leave someone so upset on their own,” Jack figured. The hope was there again in the Doctor’s eyes, and Jack couldn’t crush that hope even if he was eager to see his team again. “Alright, you’ve got me as a companion for a few days. Where to first?” The Doctor grinned and his whole face lit up. It was definitely a good look on him.


End file.
